


Keep Warm

by secretsolarsystem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (it's mentioned and barely explained), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor Character Death, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Song fic, adventures of stressed knight obi-wan and baby anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolarsystem/pseuds/secretsolarsystem
Summary: Knighted due to horrific circumstances, Obi-Wan must pick himself up after the death of his master - and he has to do it quick, seeing as he is now a master himself, and of the Chosen One no less.As Obi-Wan gets to know young Anakin, he makes a promise to the boy, his late master, and himself: he will do whatever he can to keep him safe, keep him happy, and keep him warm.(or: small snippets of Obi-Wan and Anakin's life post-TPM)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Eyes on the Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic and title inspired by "Keep Warm" by Ingrid Michaelson

_Eyes on the prize and I can't capsize this time_

_'Cause there's somebody else in my boat_

* * *

Obi-Wan’s eyes hurt. They were puffy, unbearably dry despite the remnants of tears that wouldn’t stop falling, and they couldn’t be torn away from where they looked outside the viewport.

Once the ship had been put into hyperspace, Obi-Wan sat back in his pilot’s seat and did not let the breath he was holding go. He could barely feel the air in his lungs, anyway; could barely feel the tears drying uncomfortably to his cheeks, could barely feel the way his throat was restricted. All he could do was stare forward, stare out.

He couldn’t believe what had happened. One moment he and Qui-Gon were escorting Queen Amidala to the Senate, and the next his master was in a private compartment on the ship with a hole in his chest while his killer was cut in half by Obi-Wan himself. It never should have happened - the death of Qui-Gon nor of the Zabrak with yellow, hateful eyes that would haunt Obi-Wan for the rest of his life.

A noise to Obi-Wan’s right managed to tear his eyes away from the stars. It hurt his tired, wrung out body to turn, but when he did he pressed his lips in a tight line. There, in the co-pilot’s seat, slumped Anakin Skywalker: the Chosen One. His soon-to-be padawan.

For a fleeting moment, Obi-Wan felt anger towards the child. Qui-Gon was going to toss him to the side for this youngling as if Obi-Wan was nothing, as if he hadn’t trained diligently, loyally, and successfully under Qui-Gon. Of course, it was nice to hear that Qui-Gon thought him ready for knighthood, but he knew it was only so he’d be out of the way so Anakin could take his place.

But now, Obi-Wan thought, neither he nor Anakin would have Qui-Gon as their master. In fact, Qui-Gon used his last breaths to beg Obi-Wan to train the boy himself. As he took in the boy’s messy hair and fluttering eyelashes as he slept, he felt himself begin to cry again. He was barely truly ready for knighthood, and now he had to convince the Council to let him train the supposed Chosen One.

While Obi-Wan began to feel himself be consumed by his hopelessness, the boy shifted in his sleep and his Force signature suddenly surged - it must have been from whatever he was dreaming. As the signature hit Obi-Wan’s, it felt more like a melding than it did an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. Obi-Wan was embraced by the boy’s Light and his Dark, and he could feel his own Light seeping into the boy’s signature. The sensation was new, and utterly shocking, and Obi-Wan covered his mouth with his hand so as to not wake the boy with his gasp.

As their Force signatures met and mixed, Obi-Wan knew that he must be Anakin’s master - as Qui-Gon would say, it was the will of the Force. Obi-Wan had the epiphany that he could not let himself fall apart like this now, for he had to care for Anakin first and foremost. He had to be the best Jedi Knight and master that there ever was. Anakin was his responsibility now, and he vowed that he would not let him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! this is my first ever published fic...so I'm VERY NERVOUS lol. this song always makes me think of baby Obi-Wan and Anakin so we're keeping it platonic here despite me being obikin trash lol
> 
> if you like it please let me know!! I plan on doing a chapter per stanza of lines that I think work well together :)


	2. Now I've Gone and Given Up My Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it 12am? yes. but I wanted to post this now so here it is! enjoy!

_Used to live alone in a tomb I made my own_

_But now I've gone and given up my coat_

_And it's cold outside but I'm just fine_

_You are mine to keep warm_

* * *

Obi-Wan exited the Council chambers and exhaled heavily. Anakin ran up to him, hope evident in his features.

“So? What’s gonna happen to me now?” he asked impatiently.

Obi-Wan stood up taller and looked down at the young boy with a serious expression. “The Council has granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise.” Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he was saying the last part to Anakin, to Qui-Gon, or to himself, but he meant it with every fiber of his being.

Anakin smiled widely, pulling Obi-Wan into a tight hug. Obi-Wan quickly looked around to ensure that no one was around, which fortunately was the case. Unsure how to react, Obi-Wan ruffled the boy’s hair before patting his back. When Anakin didn’t take the hint to let go, Obi-Wan cleared his throat and stepped back slightly. Anakin released him, blushing and gluing his eyes to the floor.

“Sorry,” the boy mumbled. With a short not of his head, Obi-Wan dismissed the action and placed a hand on Anakin’s back to lead him to their rooms.

When he had imagined his knighthood, Obi-Wan couldn’t wait to get his own apartment at the Temple. He often pictured how great it would be to keep as many books and datapads as he liked, come and go as he pleased, and fill the small kitchen with his favorite teas and sweets. Now, though, he was relieved that he would not have to sleep in an empty apartment. Not when he was used to Qui-Gon’s plants that seemed to be everywhere and multiplying, or when he was used to walking into various rooms only to find Qui-Gon deep in meditation, and not when he was used to hearing Qui-Gon’s hearty laugh when Obi-Wan had one of his frequent cooking mishaps.

Anakin looked around the small space with unmasked awe, and Obi-Wan felt his chest tighten at the sight. He knew that Anakin had grown up in slavery, and so the concept of having his very own living quarters in which he could do - mostly - whatever he pleased must have been exciting to say the least.

“Both of the rooms are identical,” Obi-Wan spoke, causing Anakin’s wonder-filled gaze to be placed on him, “so you may choose which room you’d prefer.”

Anakin’s look of amazement turned to shock, then suspicion. “Are you being serious?”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Of course, young one. And perhaps tomorrow, as you get acclimated, we can stock up the kitchen and get you some clothes and toiletries.”

A blinding smile took over Anakin’s face, and once more Obi-Wan found himself being squeezed in the boy’s small arms. Obi-Wan was, again, unsure of what to do in this situation. The Jedi were not particularly affectionate people, especially not physically; Obi-Wan couldn’t think of a time he and his master had embraced other than an encouraging touch on his shoulder. Smiling at the image, Obi-Wan placed his own hands on Anakin’s shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze before letting his arms fall back to his sides.

Anakin got the hint a bit quicker this time, and stepped away from Obi-Wan, embarrassed. “Sorry,” he said again, not meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes. “You’re just really… warm.”

It took Obi-Wan a moment to understand where such a peculiar statement would come from, but then he realized: this boy has only ever known Tatooine. He is a child of two suns, of a never-ending sea of sand instead of water. The Temple - and likely Coruscant itself - must be freezing to him.

Without much thought, Obi-Wan slipped his robe off and placed it over Anakin’s shoulders. The boy looked up at him with wide eyes and cheeks still rosy. Obi-Wan offered him a smile and squeezed his shoulders once more.

“I’m sure you’ll get used to the climate here as time goes on. We can always adjust the temperature here in our rooms too,” he offered, and Anakin gave him a grateful smile. Wanting to see his padawan - Force, would he ever get used to having a padawan? - excited once more, he nodded towards the room to their right and raised his eyebrow. Anakin’s blue eyes seemed to shine at the implication, and he eagerly ran to the room for inspection.

Obi-Wan watched him fondly as he nearly tripped several times on his robe. Anakin pointed out every detail of the room to him, and Obi-Wan had to suppress his laughter as the robe’s sleeves dangled from how they covered Anakin’s hands. In that joyful moment, Obi-Wan felt the Force around them respond to their own signatures. The whole apartment became lighter, brighter, and warmer. Obi-Wan only hoped that it was warm enough for his young padawan, far from his desert home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was such a fun chapter to write!! the image of small Anakin in Obi-Wan's too-big robe truly lives in my head rent free.
> 
> ALSO!! thank you so much to everyone's who's read/left kudos/commented! I was so scared to post this so any interaction means the world to me! 
> 
> I hope y'all liked this chapter and I hope to post the next one soon! :)


	3. I Ain't Got a Thing In My Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look. I love Star Wars but I am not the most knowledgable when it comes to details and such... so please accept this attempt to write Obi-Wan on another planet LOL

_Down down down I go_

_On a road that I don't know_

_But I ain't got a thing in my bag_

* * *

Corellia was truly a beautiful planet that Obi-Wan loved visiting. He had been there many times, seeing as it was a Core world essential to the Republic for which the Jedi Order served. He and Qui-Gon visited several times, mainly to assist senators and oversee negotiations, but Obi-Wan’s favorite part was exploring it every time he was there. It was very technologically advanced, but that wasn’t what Obi-Wan necessarily focused on; he was fascinated by the varying climates, flora, and fauna that could be found in the planet’s different regions.

While he normally loved the Corellian forests, Obi-Wan was not enjoying them so much at the moment. He had been headed to Coronet City, the overwhelming yet beautiful capital, but his ship must have flown too low and snagged on a tree. Obi-Wan concluded that this was the case, seeing as his ship went down quickly and crashed in the dense forest. Fortunately, the crash was far from fatal, but Obi-Wan could already feel several aches and pains.

This was his first mission since taking on Anakin as his padawan. It had only been a short two months since Anakin came to the Temple and became his apprentice, but the Council saw the current Corellian trade negotiations to be a simple mission for Obi-Wan to get back in the field, allowing Anakin to spend more time with other padawan learners and to learn from other knights and masters. The separation was difficult on both Obi-Wan and Anakin; he could see the boy’s fear of being abandoned in his sad, blue eyes as Obi-Wan readied to leave. There were very few moments where he and his padawan were not together, so to be on different planets was very taxing on him.

 _“Help you both, this mission will,”_ Master Yoda had said to Obi-Wan when he questioned whether an off-planet solo mission was a good idea with Anakin’s training having barely begun. _“Inseparable, the two of you are becoming. Independence, this will teach young Skywalker; trust, this will teach you, Knight Kenobi.”_ Obi-Wan had simply bowed before walking to the apartment to gather his things, steeling himself the whole time.

Taking care to walk delicately, seeing as a sharp pain emanated from his ankle whenever he put pressure on it, Obi-Wan walked around the wreck, surveying the damages. It was about as bad as he had expected; there was no way this ship would be flying without full repairs. With a sigh, Obi-Wan looked to his comm to find it was shattered. _Fantastic_ , he thought. He would have to hope that the Council would realize he missed his check-in and would be able to track the ship to his location.

Keeping busy so not to fall asleep while he possibly had a concussion, Obi-Wan rummaged through the remaining supplies, and discovered that neither food nor water had survived the crash. Feeling the effects of his injuries and the sun that burned brightly through the trees, Obi-Wan made the decision to find water. He would simply drink enough so that he could last a few hours and then return to the wreckage until the rescue team arrived. He hobbled along a path - the “path” being wherever there were no trees - and found that time continued to pass without any sight of water. He turned to return to the ship, but when he began his trek back, he realized he was utterly lost.

As he felt his dehydration, injuries, and exhaustion take their effect on him, Obi-Wan cursed the mission and cursed his poor decisions. How could he put himself in this situation? In the past, he would have his master here to help him and teach him how to handle a dire situation such as this. Now, he was alone - no, that wasn’t true. Yes, he was alone in this forest, but he had Anakin now. He was responsible for someone other than himself, someone he was quite proud and fond of. As he felt his body sway and his vision begin to blur, Obi-Wan weakly begged the Force to let him see his padawan again. Then, everything went black and silent.

* * *

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he immediately shut them again as he was blinded by the bright, artificial lighting of the medbay. He groaned as he began to shift but his body begged him not to. The pain coursing through his muscles and along his skin reminded him of his mission, his crash, and apparently his unconsciousness.

As he forced himself to open his eyes again, he was met with the image of Anakin fast asleep, uncomfortably slumped in a chair next to his bed. Obi-Wan gently reached out with the Force, brushing against Anakin’s Force signature. Where there was often Light and a youthful energy, there was only dimness and distress. Obi-Wan frowned and sent waves of calm and peace to Anakin, hoping to soothe the frown on the boy’s sleeping features.

Rather than soothe him, however, it seems Obi-Wan woke Anakin up, seeing as how his eyes shot open and he sat straight up in his chair. Anakin blinked a few times, letting himself wake up and his eyes adjust to the light, and Obi-Wan watched as Anakin searched his face. The boy’s lip began to tremble and his eyes began to water, but Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin was trying his best to hold his emotions back.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan croaked, his voice rough from disuse.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin whimpered, quickly wiping at the tears that did manage to fall. “They keep telling me: ‘There is no emotion, there is peace,’ but it’s really hard.” As Anakin sucked in a wet breath, Obi-Wan frowned and sighed deeply, despite the pain it caused his chest.

“There is-” Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “there is no need to apologize, my young padawan. Everyone has emotions, of course.”

Anakin looked at him with red, watery eyes and his brows furrowed in confusion. “Then why do they say no emotion, only peace?”

Obi-Wan remembered being an angry young boy when Qui-Gon had finally taken him on as a padawan learner. Thinking back to those days, he repeated to Anakin what his master had always told him: “The fine line between peace and unrest lies in how you handle your emotions. You can suppress them, and never find peace. You can let them control you, let them steal away your peace. Or, you can acknowledge them, learn from them, and let them go. Then, you may find peace.” Obi-Wan felt his own eyes become wet, for why he did not know; it could be the pain he caused Anakin, or the emotional experience it turned out to be to pass the teachings of his master down to his own padawan.

Anakin seemed to consider this, and then nodded slowly, as if it was starting to make sense. Obi-Wan simply looked at him, letting him process his words and waiting to see what Anakin would say. “Master,” he finally spoke after a moment, voice sad yet firm, “don’t ever do that again.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle. “I promise I did not crash because I wanted to.” When Anakin only continued to scowl at Obi-Wan, he let his smile fall into a solemn look. “I will do my best not to, Padawan. I apologize for my recklessness.”

Anakin nodded at his vow and apology and slumped back in his seat. He looked uncomfortable, and he appeared as though he hadn’t slept in days. “You look terribly tired, young one,” Obi-Wan said gently. Anakin shrugged, not quite meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I am awake now, and I promise I’m okay. You can go to your bed and rest.”

When Anakin didn’t move and began to fidget with the end of his tunic, Obi-Wan immediately understood what Anakin would not say. Anakin often came to Obi-Wan in the night and asked to sleep in his bed, claiming nightmares, homesickness, or simply being cold. Obi-Wan knew he should turn him away, but it was hard to do so when Anakin looked at him with his big, round eyes and whispered, _“Please, Master, I’ll be still and quiet.”_ Ever lenient with Anakin, Obi-Wan would always throw back his sheet and allow Anakin to slide in. They usually kept to themselves, but there had been times where Obi-Wan woke up to Anakin pressed against him, seeking his warmth.

Now, it seemed Anakin was seeking a confirmation that Obi-Wan was here, alive, and whole. Obi-Wan, as always, shifted over - despite the agony it caused his battered body - and lifted the sheet of his medbay bed in offering. Quickly yet gently, Anakin climbed into the bed and pulled the sheet up to his chin, sighing in relief as he immediately pressed himself to Obi-Wan’s side. With a soft smile on his face, Obi-Wan allowed Anakin to rest his head on Obi-Wan’s arm and placed his hand on the boy’s short blond hair. As the two of them laid there in the medbay, Obi-Wan too sighed with relief. Yes, he was here, alive, and whole, and so was Anakin. With that knowledge and with Anakin’s steady breathing next to him, Obi-Wan fell into a warm, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was uhhh so hard to write??? it took me forever to figure out what to do with these lines and then even longer to articulate it... but I think it turned out pretty well! let me know what ya think!
> 
> and of course, thank you for all the reads/kudos/comments/bookmarks! they encourage me to keep writing <3 next chapter should be more cute and less angsty, and hopefully up sometime this weekend! woohoo!


	4. Just Put Your Hand In Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when I said this chapter was going to be more cute and less angsty??? well my brain said no to that plan as I wrote this :|

_Some things you can not plan_

_Like your hand in mine_

_Just put your hand in mine_

* * *

The Force moved slowly around Obi-Wan, almost honey-like. It shone brightly but not harshly, and even tasted sweet on his lips. Every time he breathed in, Obi-Wan felt its weight on his chest - not debilitating in any way, simply present, grounding. Every time he exhaled, he felt the Force absorb everything he released, leaving him feeling lighter. It was a give and take, a push and pull. True balance.

“Do you feel it, Padawan?” he heard. He smiled softly, still feeling hazy, and now feeling happy. He nodded, and he felt his padawan braid shift against his neck. “How it moves, how it caresses? It is meeting your thoughts, your intentions, your movements. This is how it is living, Padawan.” Obi-Wan reveled in the sound of his master’s voice. It was almost as soothing as the meditation itself; deep, sure, never cruel.

Obi-Wan considered Qui-Gon’s words, and noticed how the Force moved with him, breathed with him, illuminated him. “Yes, Master. I feel it.”

He heard Qui-Gon hum. “Very good, Obi-Wan. Now, you must meet it. Follow its movements, recognize its intentions. What is it trying to show you?”

Keeping his eyes closed, Obi-Wan furrowed his brows in concentration. How was he supposed to recognize the Force’s intentions? It always seemed to bend to his will, part like water as he moved through it. Now, instead of asking for anything from the Force, he listened for what it may be asking of him. He sat as still as possible, opening his mind to let the honey seep into him. He felt it, sticky and sweet and warm, slowly filling him to the brim with gold. Obi-Wan relaxed into the sensation, feeling the glow begin to spread from his core outward.

Then, he began to hear a whisper. As the Force itself began speaking to him in unintelligible yet beautiful words, tears began to fall from his closed eyes. “Master,” he gasped, “I hear it.” No response. As the moments without Qui-Gon’s voice stretched on, Obi-Wan realized he couldn’t feel Qui-Gon’s presence, not even his Force signature. Obi-Wan started to frown, and as fear seeped in, so did the cold. The cold took the place of the Force’s honey warmth, and Obi-Wan shivered. “Master?” he called out. Again, no response. Obi-Wan’s throat felt like it was going to close, like the cold was solidifying into ice within himself. “Master?” he begged, “Master!”

_“Master!”_

Obi-Wan gasped as he opened his eyes. He gulped in air, his throat no longer constricted. He felt the sun on his skin and no braid of hair resting on his shoulder. The Force was no thicker than usual, no brighter. He blinked rapidly, revealing his eyes’ wetness and making him realize the tears that had indeed fallen down his cheeks. As his eyes focused, he took in the sight of his padawan in front of him, eyes closed and brows furrowed in frustration.

As he fully returned to himself, Obi-Wan cursed the ache in his chest. He was in the living room of his and Anakin’s apartment, the two of them on meditation mats. They faced one another, both seated with their legs crossed and hands resting on their knees. For a moment, Obi-Wan envied Anakin. He envied the boy’s padawan braid and the fact that he had someone to call his master. As he had the thought, he realized Anakin had called for his master - for Obi-Wan.

“Yes, Padawan?” he said, doing his best to keep his voice level.

If his voice was rough or wet, Anakin didn’t seem to notice. “I don’t think it’s working,” the boy huffed. “I don’t see anything.”

Obi-Wan stared at the young boy’s face and frowned. How could he ever believe that he could be his master? Master Windu, or Fisto, or Koon should have taken the boy on as their apprentice. The Council members were right to challenge his pleas to let him fulfill Qui-Gon’s dying wish.

With the thoughts of his master and the bright future he had most likely stolen away from the supposed Chosen One, Obi-Wan had to take a deep breath to prevent fresh tears. No breathing, however, could prevent the way his heart absolutely ached for Anakin and for himself.

Exhaling deeply, Obi-Wan bowed his head. “You don’t have to see anything, young one. You need to-” Obi-Wan’s voice cracked but he cleared it and forced the words out, “You need to feel it. Feel how the Force meets you and your movements, your intentions.” When he looked back up, Anakin was only frowning more. _How can I help you?_ Obi-Wan wanted to scream. _Please, I want to help you._

Immediately, Obi-Wan’s subconscious offered: _It should not be you. It should be Qui-Gon._

This time, he could not stop the tears from falling. It was true, it should be Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon would know how to explain the Force to Anakin, who was so incredibly sensitive to it. He would be able to teach Anakin his lessons in a way that kept him engaged. He would be better suited to deal with Anakin’s flares in emotion; his anger, his sadness. Obi-Wan should have protected Qui-Gon better that fateful day. Of the two of them, Obi-Wan believed, Qui-Gon should not be the one with the hole in his chest; Obi-Wan already felt like he had one.

Taking one more deep breath to keep his voice level, Obi-Wan considered how to help Anakin through the rest of his meditation. He decided then that he would to talk to the Council today to see about placing Anakin with another master for the remainder of his training, but right now, he would help his padawan.

Obi-Wan shifted forward so that he was directly in front of Anakin. He took the boy’s hands in his own and closed his eyes. He felt Anakin flinch, so he centered himself with a breath and sat straight up. He felt Anakin’s hands relax and shift as he mimicked Obi-Wan’s actions, finally resting his small palms on Obi-Wan’s. He knew Anakin was a tactile person, so he hoped this would be effective.

“Be conscious of every breath you take. Each one in, and each one out.” Obi-Wan paused a moment so they could breath together, waiting until their rhythms matched. “Excellent, Anakin. Now, feel the Force as it moves through me to you, and back through you to me.” He let the Force move through him as he described, and heard Anakin gasp.

“Master,” he whispered, careful not to disturb the flow of the Force.

“Yes, that is the Force moving through you. Now, focus. Make your intentions clear, and speak them directly to the Force. Send it back to me.” After a few moments of waiting and maintaining their breathing, Obi-Wan felt Anakin sending the Force to him through his hands. He couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face, and opened his eyes to see Anakin smiling right back at him. Obi-Wan released Anakin’s hands, but not before giving them a light squeeze.

“That was wizard!” Anakin beamed at him. “Is that what it always feels like?”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Sometimes,” he conceded. He was just pleased Anakin, the boy who could never sit still, finally showed some interest in meditation.

“Wow,” Anakin said in awe. “Now I get why you like it so much!” Obi-Wan chuckled again and Anakin smiled at him once more. “Thank you.”

Obi-Wan’s smile fell and he stared at Anakin. He must have been looking at the boy strangely, because Anakin’s smile fell too. After a moment Obi-Wan regained himself with a shake of his head. “You’re welcome, Padawan. It’s... it’s what I’m here for.” Anakin’s smile returned and the boy nodded.

Noticing that Anakin was already growing restless - for they had been meditating for nearly an hour which was too long by Anakin’s standards - Obi-Wan relented and excused Anakin with a smile and a wave of his hand. Anakin eagerly jumped up and ran to his room, most likely to working on what Obi-Wan could only assume was a new set of droid parts rather than his studies.

Rather than chide the boy into doing his assignments, Obi-Wan stayed where he was and closed his eyes, falling back into meditation. He reached out to the Force, begging it for guidance the way he would have begged Qui-Gon. Moments like the one he just had with Anakin filled him with joy and hope; to see him progress in his training and grow into not just a great Jedi but an amazing person every day filled him with both pride and purpose. But, in the harder moments, he always had the feeling of utter inadequacy. Obi-Wan was, in fact, not Qui-Gon nor any of the other great masters. And where Obi-Wan was calculating, reserved, and content to spend his time reading alone, Anakin was reactive, bold, and felt most comfortable when moving and in the presence of others. He admired Anakin for those qualities, despite the fact that they proved how ill-fitting their partnership was.

“No,” Qui-Gon’s voice suddenly spoke. Obi-Wan gasped and opened his eyes, but he was still in the apartment and Qui-Gon was nowhere to be seen.

Not wanting Anakin to hear him lest he sound insane, Obi-Wan whispered, “Master?”

“You are wrong, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon’s disembodied voice continued. At hearing his own master’s voice confirm that he was in fact the wrong choice to be Anakin’s master, Obi-Wan sucked in a breath and blinked as tears, once again, fell. As least Obi-Wan could set an example to remind Anakin that Jedi do, in fact, have emotions.

“I know I am, but what do I do?” Obi-Wan pleaded with a shaky voice.

“You continue,” Qui-Gon answered as if it was obvious, simple. “You are on the right path, Obi-Wan. You and the boy balance one another. You teach him control, while he pushes you forward.” Obi-Wan had to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t audibly sob. “You are teaching him well, and you show him kindness and respect. You are the master he needs.”

Obi-Wan could feel in the Force the moment Qui-Gon’s presence was, once again, gone. However, the absence did not leave him with an aching emptiness; whether or not that was Qui-Gon himself or the Force presenting itself as him, Obi-Wan felt like he took one step towards true closure. Qui-Gon, or the Force, had answered his cries and blessed his teaching of Anakin. Still seating on the floor, Obi-Wan took a wet breath and smiled as his tears fell. The relief he felt was intense and all-consuming; it truly was the will of the Force for Obi-Wan to care for Anakin, so he allowed his love and pride for the young boy to flow through him as he closed his eyes to simply rest as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea where this came from...the original plan for this chapter was to just have them hold hands while meditating to help Anakin focus and it was going to be a sweet moment but then I guess my brain said "no. Obi-Wan must suffer" as if he hasn't enough all ready!!! rude :(
> 
> please let me know what y'all think so far!! we're already half way through!!! :O
> 
> and as always, thank you for any and all kudos/comments/reads/bookmarks! the fact that people are reading this and (hopefully) enjoying it is insane to me!!


	5. It's Cold Outside, But I'm Just Fine

_And it's cold outside but I'm just fine_

_You are mine to keep warm_

_Yeah it's cold outside but I'm just fine_

_You are mine to keep warm_

* * *

The look on Anakin’s face when he found out that he and Obi-Wan were to go on their first off-planet mission together meant everything to Obi-Wan. Anakin’s training had been going phenomenally, and Obi-Wan couldn’t wait to watch him apply it out in the field. He knew Anakin was smart, resourceful, and confident; the mission should be easy. Additionally, as a boy born into slavery, Anakin had only been to a few planets, and for most of them he had been with Obi-Wan: Tatooine, Naboo, Coruscant, and Illum. Obi-Wan couldn’t wait to show Anakin a new place and have him explore the different cultures and landscapes.

During the flight, Anakin seemed to be buzzing with excitement. He kept rambling about the ship itself, or the stars they passed, or what he was going to do once they arrived. Obi-Wan tried to get Anakin to meditate or go through his katas to calm him down a bit, but his efforts were fruitless. Surrendering to his padawan’s eagerness, Obi-Wan listened to his ramblings and reviewed the mission details.

Obi-Wan was struck with the idea, as a final attempt as calming his padawan, to quiz Anakin on the planet they were visiting. “Alright, Padawan,” Obi-Wan spoke, and Anakin paused his current ramblings. “What is the name of the planet we are going to?”

Anakin rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders. “Master, I already know this,” he groaned.

“Then humor me,” Obi-Wan said, successfully holding back his smile and giving Anakin a flat look. “What is its name?”

With a huff, Anakin answered, “Atoa.”

Obi-Wan hummed, pleased. “What sector is Atoa in?”

Anakin hesitated. “The… Ghost Nebula?”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow. “Is that a question or an answer, Padawan?”

Anakin rolled his eyes again. “The Ghost Nebula,” he repeated, firmer but still unsure.

“Very good,” Obi-Wan praised. While Obi-Wan still maintained a serious expression, Anakin beamed at answering correctly. Obi-Wan continued, “How many suns does Atoa have?”

“Um…” Anakin took a moment to think, “Just one.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “And how many-”

“Just one moon, too,” Anakin interrupted, smirking smugly at Obi-Wan’s scowl. “I told you I know all of this,” Anakin defended.

Obi-Wan hummed, unamused, looking back at the file. “Tell me about Atoa’s climate, then.” As the moments went by without an answer, Obi-Wan looked up with a victorious smirk of his own. Anakin was blushing, looking anywhere but his master, fidgeting as he tried to find the answer. “Do you not know the answer, oh wise one?” Obi-Wan gasped, voice dripping with faux shock. Anakin scowled at him, crossing his arms in a way that made him look more petulant than angry or intimidating.

“What does it matter! We’re just there to watch some old people yell at each other…”

* * *

Anakin quickly found out that the planet’s climate would, in fact, matter. Obi-Wan had done his best to bundle his padawan up in as many layers as possible, but it seemed that no matter what, Anakin was shivering. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would have trouble adjusting to Atoa’s icy climate, but he didn’t think he would still be so cold after a few hours.

The longer the negotiations went on, the more Obi-Wan began to worry. He always worried about his padawan; was he eating enough? Was he drinking enough water? Was he getting enough sleep, and was he sleeping well? How was he doing in his classes and training sessions with other masters? Was he alright whenever Obi-Wan went away on a mission? It seemed that no matter what was going on, Obi-Wan’s thoughts went to Anakin and his well-being. This seemed to also be the case even when Anakin was right in front of him. The longer that Obi-Wan had to witness Anakin’s shaking form and listen to the boy’s teeth clatter, he grew more and more tense.

Finally, and thankfully, the Atoans ended talks for the day and excused Obi-Wan and Anakin. Initially, Obi-Wan had planned to show Anakin the beauty of the planet’s ice-covered surface and mesmerizing rivers, but he decided it was best if they head back to their rooms instead. Once there, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with a sigh.

“I apologize for not better preparing you for the cold, Padawan,” Obi-Wan sighed. “I had thought you would adjust in time, but I was clearly mistaken.” Anakin nodded in lieu of verbally accepting his master’s apology, and Obi-Wan’s lips pursed in disappointment with himself. “I will contact our hosts to see if there’s any way they can make the room warmer.”

He turned to the wall that had a simple communicator attached to it, and using that he made his request to their hosts. He was told that they would be happy to heat their rooms, although it would take a moment for the temperature to rise seeing as the heating unit itself had to warm up first. After thanking the Atoan he was speaking to, Obi-Wan hung up the device and turned around to relay the information to Anakin. Instead, Obi-Wan was met with the sight of Anakin already asleep, still bundled up in his tunics, robe, and jacket. Now, however, he was also wrapped up in the sheets of his bed.

Obi-Wan smiled at the sight of Anakin all bundled up, but frowned when he noticed the boy was still shivering. He moved quickly to the closet to acquire extra blankets, and grabbed an extra robe from his bag. He placed the blankets and robe on Anakin’s form, and sighed in relief when the boy stopped quaking and seemed to settle deeper into sleep. Obi-Wan smiled again at his padawan, always appreciative of these quiet moments. While he did enjoy his rambunctious apprentice and his antics, he equally reveled in the moments where he could simply take in the boy before him. When Anakin was meditating or sleeping, Obi-Wan could look over the boys calm, peaceful expression and feel a weight lift off of his own chest. He could easily feel the serenity and security that radiated from his padawan through his Force signature, and it easily melded with Obi-Wan’s own. Together, their signatures encompassed them in harmonious tranquility, and Obi-Wan immediately felt all worry and tenseness leave his body. All he ever wanted for his padawan was for him to know safety and peace, and although he couldn’t show the boy the beauty of this world, he felt that he had at least given those things to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, who willingly and eagerly throws his robes off any chance he can or gives them to Anakin when he's cold: where the kriff do all my robes keep disappearing to.........
> 
> sorry it's pretty short, but I hope y'all enjoyed! let me know what ya think :) I'm excited to write and post the next chapter!!


	6. You Give Me Much More Than That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some of Anakin's pov for ya!!! :D

_Sables and wine till the end of time_

_Oh you give me much more than that_

_Diamond rings and beautiful things_

_Oh you give me much more than that_

_When you smile_

* * *

Obi-Wan was well known for his negotiation skills that resulted from his confidence, charm, and tendency to flirt with any sentient being. Consequently, many of the people he engaged in negotiations with quickly became infatuated with, sending him many invitations to visit whenever he so pleased. What these individuals did not know, however, was how much Obi-Wan despised negotiations, because he did not like politics or politicians. Being ever the gentleman, though, Obi-Wan would never reveal this.

While he wasn’t particularly a fan of politics either, seeing as they were complex, focused on speaking or documents, and frankly boring, Anakin was a fan of the invitations his master received from politicians. Growing up as a slave in the desert, Anakin didn’t have much experience with different planets, cultures, and precious items. Sure, exotic travelers and their goods would pass through Mos Espa, but Anakin didn’t have much time nor freedom to interact with them. So, whenever Obi-Wan was given the chance to visit another planet at the request of any senator or important figure, Anakin always begged for Obi-Wan to accept and to take him, too.

Many times, Obi-Wan would decline on the basis that Anakin needed to focus on his training and his studies. Anakin would, of course, sulk and complain, which only resulted in more difficult drills and more lesson assignments. There were, however, times that Obi-Wan would give in to Anakin’s pleading and allow them to take a short trip to a nearby planet. Obi-Wan would always claim that it was only because he found it beneficial to Anakin’s training that he get used to travel, politics, and differing cultures, but Anakin could tell by the way Obi-Wan’s eyes would shine and his lips would quirk up at the corners that he did it simply because it made Anakin happy.

Currently, Anakin and his master were visiting with Queen Amidala and Senator Palpatine on Naboo. The planet itself was stunning, especially at the beautiful lake house the queen insisted they stay in. Anakin loved running through the fields and chasing the strange creatures around, as well as swimming the cool lake. As he ran amok, Obi-Wan would typically lounge on a blanket nearby with a datapad in hand.

One evening, the queen herself invited Anakin to a private tour of the lavish house while Obi-Wan and the senator talked on one of the balconies. Queen Amidala was possibly the kindest politician Anakin had ever met; she was only a bit older than he was, and she was already so courageous and compassionate. He enjoyed spending time with her, much more than he did any of the other padawans at the Temple. They were a bit stand-offish when it came to Anakin, and he knew it was because he was the prophesied Chosen One. As a result, he spent most of his time with Obi-Wan, so he appreciated having a friend in the queen.

Making a quick left down a short corridor, the queen smiled conspiratorially at Anakin. “This,” she said, pointing at a set of doors, “is my favorite room.” She opened the doors and Anakin’s mouth dropped at the massive closet they revealed. Garments of the finest materials, jewels of the most precious stones, headpieces of every shape and size, makeup of every color - Queen Amidala had everything. If this was what she kept in her lake house, Anakin could only imagine what she kept at the palace. “What do you think?” she asked, smiling proudly at her collection.

“This is wizard,” Anakin said in awe. The queen looked down at him and raised her eyebrows; Anakin didn’t know what she was about to suggest, but based on the look on her face, he became very excited.

“Do you want to try some of it on?” With a wide smile and fervent nods, the two of them tore up the room.

* * *

When Anakin had raced back to his and Obi-Wan’s room that evening, face covered in makeup and body riddled with glitter and jewels, Obi-Wan laughed with a fond shake of his head. While Anakin rambled about each outfit he and the queen put together, Obi-Wan nodded along with an amused smile as he drew Anakin a bath. When Anakin got into the tub, he continued to tell Obi-Wan about his fashion show through the door of the refresher, listening for Obi-Wan’s hums and chuckles that told Anakin he was still listening.

Anakin exited the refresher, feeling fresh and relaxed from the warm water and soothing scents of the cleansing gels. Obi-Wan was sitting on his bed reading a datapad when he looked up at his padawan. He sat up and crossed his legs, motioning for Anakin to take a seat in front of him. Anakin obeyed, mimicking Obi-Wan’s position as he sat facing his master. Obi-Wan began unraveling Anakin’s padawan braid that had become unruly from swimming in the lake, dressing up with the queen, and his bath. Seeing as he was a young, active boy, Anakin’s braid often became undone or messy, and he was relieved every time Obi-Wan would simply beckon him over rather than chastise him for it as the other masters tended to.

Obi-Wan’s fingers were gentle as he undid the strands, taking care to work out any knots without tugging too hard. The motions were soothing to Anakin; they reminded him of when his mother would stroke his hair to help him sleep during frightful sandstorms. Anakin let his eyes fall closed, feeling sated from his bath, his eventful day, and his master’s gentle ministrations.

“Are you enjoying our visit, Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked softly, the moment between them soft and gentle.

Anakin hummed in affirmation, stopping himself from nodding as Obi-Wan worked on his hair. “The animals are fun, and I like swimming. The weather’s nice, not too cold.” He heard Obi-Wan chuckle a bit at that last part, and Anakin lazily smiled. “The queen is nice, too. She has a lot of cool things and she’s really smart.”

“Ah,” Obi-Wan hummed knowingly, “I see. She is more fun than your old master.” Anakin could hear the humor in Obi-Wan’s voice, and saw his smile when he snapped his eyes open, but Anakin did not find the words funny. Obi-Wan wasn’t too much older than the queen; sure, he was older than she and Anakin, but he wasn’t old. Even if he was older, Obi-Wan was still fun. He was just as active as Anakin, and though he wasn’t quite as daring as the young boy, he always kept up with his antics. And yes, Obi-Wan was Anakin’s teacher and was therefore an authority figure, but Obi-Wan was also Anakin’s friend. The two of them laughed over stories from missions, celebrated their successes, and shared their lives with one another. Anakin couldn’t count the times that he’d fallen apart from homesickness, anger, or sadness, only to be picked up by Obi-Wan in the months they’d been together. Obi-Wan was always there for Anakin, whether it be to correct his stance when training with his ‘saber, to guide him through meditation, or to be there to help him sleep after his nightmares. Obi-Wan was not just Anakin’s “old master” - he was so much more.

As Anakin considered Obi-Wan’s words, a tug on his head pulled him back to the current moment and he focused on the feeling of Obi-Wan braiding his hair. As he weaved the strands of hair together, Anakin, for the first time, understood it as the weaving of the two of them together. Master and apprentice, Obi-Wan and Anakin, intertwined. The two of them were connected by their training bond and their Force signatures; now Anakin saw that his braid symbolized that connection.

Anakin must have been sitting in silent contemplation for too long, because Obi-Wan frowned at him as he finished the braid. Before he could speak, Anakin smiled and joked, “If you’re old, Master, than Windu is ancient. I don’t even know what we could call Yoda.” Shocked at Anakin’s words for only a moment, Obi-Wan burst into loud laughter. Anakin felt happiness surge through his master’s signature into his own, and it made Anakin smile wider.

Obi-Wan gently tugged Anakin’s braid and smiled at him fondly. “ _Master_ Windu and _Master_ Yoda, Anakin. Respect your elders.” Sharing a conspiratorial smile with his master, Anakin realized yet another thing that night on Naboo: while the lake was breathtaking, and Queen Amidala’s wardrobe stunning, nothing quite compared to the glow of his master’s signature and the sincerity of his bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this turned out so much sweeter than I originally planned..I couldn't help but have Obi-Wan redo Anakin's braid. let me know what you think!!
> 
> y'all might have noticed the chapter count went down by one...this is simply because I miscounted how I was breaking up the lines of the song LOL
> 
> thank you to everyone who's read so far and left kudos and comments, it truly means the world to me! the next (and last! AHH!!!) chapter will be up soon, hopefully by this weekend :)


	7. You Are Mine to Keep Warm

_You are mine to keep warm_

_And it's cold outside but I'm just fine_

_You are mine to keep warm_

* * *

Days off were few and far between for most Jedi, let alone one with an apprentice. As the Republic’s most trusted peacekeepers, the Jedi were constantly sent on missions to oversee negotiations, act as body guards for important figures, and seek out Force-sensitive children to offer them a life in the Light to protect them from the Dark. On top of those responsibilities, a knight or master with a padawan must make every moment a teaching lesson. Relaxation became guiding meditation; exercise became lightsaber training and drills; travel became lessons in mediation and multicultural history.

So, when Obi-Wan woke up and looked out the window of his apartment and saw rain pouring down, he made a decision. “Anakin,” he mused, keeping his eyes on the rain outside. The young boy, who had just woken up and was still groggy as he stumbled into their common area, grumbled in response. “What would you say to a day off?”

He could feel Anakin snap to alertness through the spike of energy that emanated from the boy’s Force signature. “Really?” he asked, equally hopeful and suspicious.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself before turning to Anakin. “Yes, really. We are not assigned any missions today, so we are not needed anywhere.”

“What about training? Or my lessons?” Anakin inquired, becoming only more hopeful and more suspicious. Obi-Wan gave his padawan a conspiratorial smile.

“I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.” The smile that broke out on Anakin’s face made Obi-Wan chuckle in amusement. Obi-Wan was sure that because of their age difference and the nature of their relationship that Anakin only thought of Obi-Wan as his strict, serious master. He couldn’t blame the boy; Obi-Wan had promised to be the best possible master for the Chosen One, so he was often serious and regimented when it came to Anakin’s training. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan was still a young man in his late twenties who honestly found negotiations quite boring and much preferred exploring or staying in with a good book.

Once the two of them were dressed in comfortable lounge clothes, they agreed that with the cold, rainy weather that they should make a stew for lunch. The process mostly consisted of Anakin telling Obi-Wan what to do, seeing as Obi-Wan was a terrible cook and Anakin would put far more spice than Obi-wan could handle in the broth if he made it himself. By the end, the two of them had made a lovely stew with tender meat and fresh vegetables.

They situated themselves on the couch and put on a holofilm to watch while they ate. The two of them laughed at the ridiculousness of the cliché film, but Obi-Wan chuckled with fondness any time Anakin jumped from a loud noise or cheered at the particularly action-packed scenes. One film quickly turned to the whole series, and with an unspoken agreement the two settled in to watch holofilms for the remainder of the day.

A few films in, after the warming effects of the stew began to wear off, Obi-Wan noticed a shiver run through Anakin and the boy wrap his arms around himself. Anakin himself seemed to be unaware of his feeling cold, seeing as he continued watching the current film with rapt attention. Obi-Wan quickly got up and walked to Anakin’s room to grab his blanket off the bed and returned to wrap it around the boy’s shoulders. Anakin looked up at him in surprise, then sheepishness, and then gratitude when he mumbled a “Thank you, Master” before turning back to the film. Obi-Wan simply patted the boy’s shoulder before settling back onto the couch.

Not long after, Anakin stood up and grabbed the bowls they had used for their stew. Obi-Wan went to pause the movie and help but Anakin shook his head and said, “I’ve seen this one before. You can keep watching.” Obi-Wan shrugged and kept it playing as he heard Anakin cluttering around in the kitchen. It was quite odd to Obi-Wan, since his padawan never voluntarily cleaned up after himself - the droid parts scattered around the apartment that Obi-Wan constantly tripped on could attest to that. Obi-Wan certainly wasn’t going to look a gift bantha in the mouth, though, so he relaxed further into the couch.

Moments later, Anakin reappeared holding out a mug to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked at him for a moment before taking the mug. He sniffed its contents, recognizing it to be his favorite tea. He raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at Anakin, who was back on the couch, wrapping himself up in his blanket.

“What did you break?” Obi-Wan questioned, holding the mug with both hands and close to his person.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Nothing! You just seemed cold so I made you some tea.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and his eyebrows went up in surprise. Still looking at Anakin, who was blushing but still actively not looking at him, he took a sip. He hummed in delight at the taste and the the warmth that immediately coursed through him.

Obi-Wan settled back into the couch and brought the cup to his lips once more. “It’s perfect, Anakin. Thank you.” As he took a second sip, Obi-Wan smiled to himself as he saw Anakin do the same from his peripheral.

As the two sat there, one bundled within a blanket and the other sipping his tea, their Force signatures filled the room with light, with happiness, with warmth. In that moment, Anakin felt safe and secure in his new home with a man he called master out of respect, not mandate. Anakin was not an object, not a possession; he was his own person and he was important, and Obi-Wan always treated him as such. Obi-Wan, in the same moment, felt confident and content. He was still learning how to best teach his padawan, but Anakin was making strides in becoming an excellent knight. The gaping whole left behind by Qui-Gon was mended each day Obi-Wan spent with Anakin. All of his doubts and fears did not exist in that moment, only Obi-Wan’s happiness to share it with his padawan.

Neither of them felt alone, neither of them felt inadequate. They knew that as long as they had one another, all would be right in the universe - the Force told them so every time their signatures met. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan knew that the other would always protect them and keep them warm, and that they would always do the same for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with that, Keep Warm is complete! this was such a pleasure to write. school and work have been so stressful, so some soft Obi-Wan and Anakin is exactly what I needed. my notes for the outline of this chapter literally end with: "see it's CUTE bc CUDDLY and now they're BOTH keeping each other WARM >:'O"
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this story and it's conclusion. let me know what ya think!!! (also, has anyone listened to the song?? what do y'all think???)
> 
> I cannot thank y'all enough for reading and leaving comments and kudos. I was terrified to post this, but y'all have made it such a fun and exciting process. so thank you thank you thank you!!! <3


End file.
